Angel's Story
by Neko-Chan3
Summary: Ian meets a woman with a similar job (This is very loosely based on Witchblade but I got most of the char ideas from the show I'm just trying to get all the kinks out of it right now please R&R)


Angel's story  
  
  
By: Cory lachtara  
  
  
Angel is a bodyguard, and very, very good at her job. Her body is as hard as a rock, as a result of hours on end of training ever since she was a little girl. She has dark brown and red hair with dark gray eyes with almost no spark of a soul in them. Her spirit had been broken log ago and is just now starting to came back as her will becomes stronger. She is currently employed by the princess of Romania, her name is Jessica. Jessica is a spoiled and overpowering, and she treats Angel as if she is the stupidest creature on the planet. Jessica is obsessed with art. The biggest art collector in the northern hemisphere lives in New York city, and he owns many pieces that Jessica wants, and what Jessica wants Jessica gets, usually that is. America is where Angel was trained in the arts of combat and where she was born. Ken Irons was the name of the art collector that Jessica was so envious of. The first of December they flew out to New York to meet with Mr. Irons. That's when it all started........  
  
Jessica sent Angel to find out where she could find Irons. She learns that he owns a huge multi-million dollar company called Vorshlag industries. Angel walks into the immense building, looking around in amazement. She shakes off the feeling of insecurity and remembers why she was send there, to inform Irons of Jessica's desire to buy his art. And if he didn't want to sell , to use all means necessary to change his mind. Angel had her long hair pulled back in a high ponytail and wearing a gray business suit with a pair of thin glasses. She walked to the desk and asked to see Mr. Irons to talk about a business transaction. The woman let her into yet another long hall way where a tall man stood. This wasn't Irons and Angel knew it. She had seen pictures of him. This man was tall and mysterious with black fairly long hair and hazel eyes, a mustache and beard. Angel paused for a second and looked him over. Liking what she sees she smiles slightly and fights the urge to wink at him as he walks her down the hall to a large pair of doors. She waits as he holds his face to a scanner and the doors open. She wonders why he had his head down almost all the time. As the doors close she pushes her glasses down as the doors close and he finally looks up at her and turns bright red as she gives in and winks at him. She turns around and pushes her glasses back on to the bridge of her nose as she walks over to Mr. Irons who is sitting at his desk.  
"How can I help you, miss?" Irons inquired  
"My client is interested in taking a few works of art off your hands." said Angel as she crosses her long tan legs. Irons is taken back by her directness. "Money is no object." Angel finishes and lays a pouch of money on his desk and slides it towards him.  
"Which works are he or she interested in?" Irons asked. Angel explained which ones she liked while Irons sat and listened.   
"Well, I'm terribly sorry but, I'm not willing to sell those specific works right now and I don't know if I ever will. "Irons explained. Angel took a deep breath and looked down for a moment. She slowly looked up at him while taking off her glasses and unbuttoning her jacket, revealing a tight black v-necked shirt. Ken's eyes widened as she slowly slips off her skirt showing her ,also tight and black, leather short shorts. She sits back down and folds her clothes that she just took of and put them into her bag as she pulls out a belt with a halter attached to it but no gun.  
"I really wished that I wouldn't have to resort to this" Angel says as she puts the belt on, pulls out a gun and points it at Irons head. " As I was saying, how much do you want for them."   
Just as this was happening a pair of hazel eyes fall onto a television screen that shows the events happening in Irons' office. Suddenly the eyes left the screen and the sound of thundering of feet could be heard from down the hall in Irons' office.   
"What's that sound?" Angel asked Irons  
"Trouble for you" Irons replies flatly. Just at that moment the doors slam open and the man from before comes running in. Angel is surprised that "Tall, Dark, and Handsome" could be so forceful he looked harmless before.  
"Don't just stand there you idiot!! Get her, Ian!!" Irons screamed  
"Gotta go!" Angel says to herself and turns to the window. She looks back to Ian winks and blows him a kiss "Catch me if you can handsome" Then turns back to the window and runs full force through the window shattering it on the way. Both of the men just stand there in amazement then Ian takes off through the window as well. Angel flies through the air wondering if she should let Ian catch her or not. She lands on her feet and decides to follow through on her attraction to Ian and waits a moment for him. A few seconds later Ian lands on his feet right where Angel had. She walks to the man whom she has been enchanted by. Their eyes meet and they walk closer to each other.  
"You caught me." Angel says quietly. Ian just stares at this woman who can jump out windows unhurt just like him. He takes off his right glove, reaches out and touches Angel's face with just the tips of his fingers. He can't quite understand how he could feel this way even after his training, how he could be so attracted to someone whose name he didn't even know. Angel looks at Ian with all the light of her soul in her eyes and smiles. She now reaches out and touches Ian's face gently with the back of her hand. Their faces came closer and closer to each other's. They were close enough to feel the heat coming off of their faces. Angel could feel the hairs of Ian's mustache tickling the top of her lips. Their lips caress just barely as Irons sticks his head out the window and calls for Ian. To this Ian instinctively looks up and ruins their moment. In the moment that Ian looked up , Angel slips a note to him in the pocket of his coat and left the warmth of his arms. When Ian looked down the woman who's name he doesn't know and who has stolen his heart had vanished. Angel left him standing there in the cold just as he had been before they met, yet neither of them would ever be the same.  
When Angel reported back to Jessica she decided that it would be best not to tell her of the mysterious man she had met by the name of Ian. Jessica was delighted to hear that Irons knew how much she was willing to go through to obtain that art. Jessica informs Angel that she will go back to Vorshlag and that she will tell Irons that she wants to meet with him face to face and negotiate the art further. Angel can't wait to go back and of course put up no objection to taking the job. Jessica tells Angel to let Irons boil in the idea of selling the art or else and to go talk with him in a weeks time. Little does Jessica know that Angel can't and won't wait an entire week to go to Vorshlag but not to see Irons.  
Ian was still in a state of shock when he found the note in his pocket and knew it was from her even before he opened it , he could smell her perfume on it. Angel had apparently written the note on the back of a business card for Vorshlag while she was in Irons' office. Even though it was short it was still helpful.   
It read:  
My name's Angel. Meet me across the street from here tomorrow at noon, so we can talk over coffee .  
P.S-Don't tell Irons about this  
Ian did as he was told when noon the next day rolled around he slips out of Irons' grasp and runs across the street to a little coffee shop and looks around for the woman called Angel. When he saw her, she was standing at the counter ordering a drink. As she leaned over the counter to tell the person making her drink something, he noticed the tattoo on her back , a pair of blue-green angel wings on the upper portion of her back. When she turned around their eyes met and she smiled and waved him over. When they sat down Angel noticed that he was looking down again but thought nothing of it, thinking that he was looking at something stuck to the table or something.   
"I enjoyed your display yesterday at Irons' office" Ian said still looking down at the table.  
" I really don't think that Irons did and if my employer found out that Irons wasn't willing to sell she will not be happy with me." Angel said trying to read his mind. She wasn't sure that he still felt the way that she felt in that alley the day before, she prayed he did.  
"Irons will get over it." Ian replied  
"What are you to Irons?" Angel inquired.  
"You could say I'm his slave, but my actual occupation is his bodyguard." Ian said with such disgust that it made Angel lean back in her chair.  
"I know exactly how you feel." Angel said looking down as well now.  
"How could you, no one ever can, none will understand the pain that I have gone through" Ian said and Angel didn't even have to be able to look at his face to know that he had a look of pure hatred on his face as well as the strain of trying to fight back the tears that wanted to come like two streaming rivers down his face.  
"I can't know exactly what happened to you but I have a good idea," Angel slowly put her hand under his chin and lifted his head so she could look him strait in the eyes. "something similar if not the same thing happened to me." Ian's eyes widened with tears.  
"But, how...?" Ian asks so quietly Angel couldn't hear it, but she knew he had asked. She explained about her training in America before she was transported to Romania to serve as a royal bodyguard, and that she was just like him once. She told him of how she feared for her life most of the time, even though she could very easily kill her but she knew that all that would come of that was exile if she was lucky more likely death in the most cruel way.  
"I had some black male on her though, well more of a personal thing than a political thing. You see I caught her dancing in her room to something I don't even know what band but she was dirty dancing in front of a mirror and if her father ever found out, well I do believe that he would disown her. My credibility is not something that the king questions, he thinks that I'm incapable of lying, it's a really good advantage." Angel finished  
"Wow, you do have lots in common with me, but how did you over come your training?" Ian was bright eyed and bushy tailed after the story that she had told him, and if she answered the next question he might be freed by Irons.  
" Well when I left America I was sure that I would never go home or love any man. Coming home helped but meeting you is what broke Jessica's grip on my soul." Angel blushed slightly. At that moment Ian noticed the black choker around Angel's neck and her silver woven armband. He reaches out trying to touch her choker but she instinctively pulled back . This time it's Angel that looks down at the table and Ian who puts his hand under her chin and forces her to look him in the eye. Angel's eyes were over flown with tears that had been with held for many years.  
" What's wrong, Angel?" Ian asks as soon as he saw her tears. She sighs and tells him   
"The choker can kill me. And the armband she uses to call me. They both have an electrical charge the armband's can't be changed but the choker's can be changed to fit my punishment for my crime. If she turns it up high enough it, like all high amounts of electricity can and will kill me. She's made me pass out plenty of times. So now do you see why I fear her?" Angel explains trying to stop her constant crying. Ian thought for only an instant before he leaned over the table and brought his lips to meet hers. The people around them seemed to disappear as they remained locked in their moment of passion. After their moment had ended they both sat back down still holding each other's hands.  
"I want to spend as much time as I possibly can with you, but if Jessica finds out she'll send me back to Romania to have her father deal with me and there murder is not a crime if the princess commands it." Angel rubs her face as if to remember her last punishment for disobeying. Ian thinks for a moment.  
"Does she have any dogs?" Ian asks hopeing for a ray of hope for his love for this woman. Angles eyes light up as she realizes where he's going with this question. She nods and Ian smiles realizing that he might have a plan for them.   
"When you walk the dogs then I will walk Irons' as well and we can meet each other and walk and talk together." Ian smiles for the first time in a long time. Angel nods her head and smiles back at him. "We'll walk them for an hour four times a day once at six, noon, eight and again at midnight. Is that okay with you?"  
" Any time that I get to spend with you is always okay with me." Angel leans over the table again kissing Ian yet again, she considered it bliss. " But can you do me a favor? Lose the hat and let your hair down ?" She smiles and kisses him again after he agreed. Angel just happens to look down to her watch and notices that she was supposed to be back at Jessica's side twenty minutes ago. Upon seeing this she pulls out of the kiss that she so longed for and told Ian that she had to be back and now. Ian nodded, grabbed her hand and led her out the back of the shop and out the back door to a motorcycle sitting in the back alley. Ian tosses an extra helmet to Angel and throws his on. He holds his hand out to Angel telling her to hop on behind him and to hod on tight. Ian starts up the bike and tears down the back alleys. Angel tightens her grip around Ian's waist for more than one reason. After a few minutes of ridding at what seemed like 100 miles an hour Ian suddenly screeched to a halt about a quarter of a mile away from where Jessica was staying.   
" This is as close as I can take you with out letting someone see you being dropped off by me." Ian said with sadness once again in his eyes. Angel looked at her hands and slid off her right thumb ring, that being the biggest one she had and put it into Ian's right hand and closed his fingers around it and she kissed him again, then he rode off again. Angel touched her lips trying to hold on to that moment as she ran down the street towards Jessica's place. Ian stops outside of Vorshlag and looks at what Angel had given him. It was a solid silver ring with a dragon design in it. He smiles and wonders if she has gotten his gift to her.  
Angel climes the stairs to Jessica's room knowing that she would be in trouble. As Angel predicted Jessica was furious with Angel. Jessica had the controller to her choker in hand ready to zap the life out of her when she spotted a new piece of jewelry on Angel's right wrist.  
"What is that?" Jessica demanded pointing to the silver bracelet that Ian had given her but angel was as surprised as Jessica to see the bracelet. Angel thinking on her feet told Jessica that it was the reason that she was late, she had found this and just thought that it would look good on her so she bought it. Jessica put the controller down on the table and ran over to Angel practically ripping the bracelet off of her wrist.   
For the next few days Angel met with Ian the planned four times a day. Angel told Ian about the bracelet and how she had given it to Jessica to avoid a serious beating, and Ian understood and that he would give her something else in its place but he didn't know what yet.   
" Ian? Can I ask you a question?" Angel asked slowly  
"Of course, sweetheart. "Ian replied   
"I told Jessica that Irons had no protection that would be there at the meeting tomorrow. Would you mind to try your best not to be there I would be afraid that she would figure you out. She may not speak much English but she speaks enough to know if you were there to protect Irons. To tell you the truth if Irons wont sell then she might order me to kill him and I really don't want to spend the rest of my days in America in prison, frankly." Angel explained. Ian blinked at the oddness in the request but reluctantly agreed to do his best. He leaned over and kissed her to calm her down as she had been worried about the thought of leaving soon if Jessica got what she wanted.   
The next day Jessica and Irons met as planned , with Angel translating what Jessica couldn't say in English which was lots. Ian had pleaded with Irons not to be in the room but to be outside like he had before. Irons told him flat out that he had to be there. Irons wondered to himself why Ian had asked to be outside and started getting suspicious about the two women who were coming. When Jessica and Angel got to the office, Angel was surprised to find Ian standing next to Irons in his usual stance, head down and feet shoulder length apart. Angel eyes lit up with terror thinking that Jessica knew that he was protecting Irons. She breathed a sigh of relief when Jessica commented on the "statue" that Irons had next to him. Jessica sat down and Angel remained standing next to her.   
"Oh this is no statue! This is my body guard, his name Ian ." Irons explained Angel had no need of translating the word `bodyguard' to Jessica.  
" Sorry my guard here had told me that you had no guard of your own when she told me about your last encounter." Jessica explained while reaching for her controller to Angel's choker.  
"Really? I got the impression that they knew each other very well." Irons said looking kind of confused. Upon hearing that Irons did in fact have protection, and she became more angry than Angel had ever seen her.   
"Would you pardon us for a moment?" Jessica said while pulling Angel to one corner of the office by her arm. For the first time in a while Ian looked up at what was happening in the room while Irons was there. Jessica started to scream at Angel in Romanian, and she just stood there taking every name, every remark, every bit of verbal abuse. Jessica, thinking that Angel was not taking her seriously, slaps her across the face as hard as she could. Irons could hear the leather on Ian's hands tightening across his skin as he clenched his fists at the sound of Angel's skin popping under the force of Jessica's hand. Angel fought back the tears, stood there and took it. Angel slowly returned her head to its previous position it was in before Jessica's blow. The meeting continued from there and when it was over everybody went their separate ways without Ian or Angel being able to talk to one another. While walking out the closest that they got to a good bye was a last loving gaze. That very night with art in the cargo area Angel and Jessica fly back to Romania.   
Now you decide what happens:  
1) Ian and Angel never see each other until many years later  
2) Angel escapes from Jessica and flies to America on her own back to Ian's arms  
3) They try to escape their masters  
or  
4) Ian goes to Angel  
  
A message to the readers:  
Hey there! I hope you liked my story (so far that is)! The endings will come but school is starting soon and I have no idea how long it will take to get all 4 of them up but I'll work as fast as possible. The ending most requested I'll work on the fastest and try to get that one out as soon as possible. To tell me which one to put out first e-mail me whith your choice at: NekoLady722@Aol.com  
Okieday? ^_^ 


End file.
